


Come Undone Under Me

by fangsforasking



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Also some thoughts (!!!) from Nandor, F/F, Femdermo, Genderswap, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsforasking/pseuds/fangsforasking
Summary: Nandor thrived on protocol, and the sex was straightfoward enough. The talky talky about feelings is what Nandor loathed, and it was probably why it took so long for her to set aside her fears and admit feelings for her former familiar. But it was all worth it, she thought, if she could see her beloved, hot and wet like this whenever she wanted.
Relationships: Fem!Guillermo de la Cruz/Fem!Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Come Undone Under Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut for the Femdermo fans plus some Nandor musings on her and Guillermo's relationship

Nandor smiled greedily at the smaller woman quickly coming undone beneath her.

Guillermo was panting, sweat dripping off her brow with effort as she ground down onto the hand of her vampire. Her dark skin glowed in the candlelight of the crypt.

Guillermo was never one to back down from a challenge, and Nandor had given her the task of fucking herself on the vampire's hand with no assistance. So far, she had done well, going from teasing her clit and outer folds on the palm of Nandor’s outstretched hand to allowing the vampire’s fingers to push into her. She had now found a steady rhythm circling her hips onto Nandor’s hand, moaning ever so often as she worked herself towards an orgasm.

Nandor licked her lips, tempted to intervene and pinch the human's now-hard nipples, but she held strong, focusing on the warm tightness that surrounded her pointer and middle finger as Guillermo thrusted in and out.

Surprisingly, this part of the relationship seemingly came easiest to the couple. Nandor thrived on protocol, and the sex was straightfoward enough. The talky talky about feelings is what Nandor loathed, and it was probably why it took so long for her to set aside her fears and admit feelings for her former familiar. But it was all worth it, she thought, if she could see her beloved, hot and wet like this whenever she wanted.

"Master...please, I'm so close," Guillermo begged, bringing Nandor out of her musings. 

Guillermo thrusted harder with need, looking for more from the vampire. She was so shameless with her desire, something that took some months to bring forth out of the once-shy human, but thankfully, Nandor thought, she held back no longer.

Nandor tutted with a cheeky grin at Guillermo’s request. Even though she had taken to calling Nandor by her first name, she maintained the honorific of “Master” in the bedroom. Nandor could feel her own arousal pooling at the sound of the word, but it would have to wait.

"Guillermo, you want to be a good girl, right? Then, you will do what I am asking." Nandor demanded.

The human whined, but nodded, looking down to concentrate on the task.

As the human moved faster, her breasts bounced up and down. Her cheeks were tinged pink with the heat of the act, and her short curls, typically held back with a tie, had fallen out, leaving them framed messily around her face. To Nandor, Guillermo looked positively debauched.

Guillermo’s breathing had become more erratic as she worked herself closer to the edge. She glanced up to meet the vampire's eyes. They were hooded with lust, admiration and most of all, love.

In all her years on this earth, Nandor had truly never found someone so willing to give themselves completely to her. Lovers, and less frequently, partners, had come and gone out of her long life. Nandor had forgotten most of their names, to be honest. So, she often found herself undeserving of all this affection after so many years on her own and also due in part to the way she treated Guillermo for more than a decade, but she found the little ways to make it up to her.

Nandor crooked up her fingers, so now, with each of Guillermo's thrusts, she hit the human's most sensitive bundle of nerves. Guillermo cried out, grateful to be closer to release. 

"Fuck," she moaned. Nandor felt the human’s heart beat faster and faster, and in another few moments, she seemed to go over the edge. Nandor could feel her walls pulse tight around her fingers.

She surged forward to kiss Guillermo and swallow her cries as the human,  _ her human, _ came. Their lips crashed together messily as they clung to one another. Guillermo slowed her movements as she came down from the high of the orgasm and caught her breath. Nandor pulled her fingers out of Guillermo and brought them to the human’s mouth to be cleaned.

“Very good, Guillermo. You have made me proud,” Nandor whispered as the human sucked each finger. The vampire pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Guillermo seemed to glow under the praise. 

"Now, it's your turn," Guillermo said with a mischievous tone. The couple’s little challenges in the bedroom went both ways.

"Oh, is that so? And what will you be having me do?" 

Nandor tried to remain nonchalant, but she reflexively held her breath in anticipation. If she had a beating heart, it would be racing. 

Guillermo rolled out of Nandor's arms to duck under the bed. When she returned, she held a large wooden paddle in the shape of a crucifix. Nandor tensed and hissed at the object, but she also couldn’t help but feel exhilarated by how creative the human had gotten with their sexy times.

Guillermo pushed the paddle back under the bed.

“Is that ok?” the human bit her lip and looked down, not sure if she had gone too far.

Nandor grabbed Guillermo’s hands and grinned.

“It is  _ very _ okay-a.”

The glimmer returned to Guillermo’s eyes, but she remained focused.

“So, how many do you think you could take?”

Nandor thought. As a vampire, she could heal rather quickly, but that didn’t mean the paddle wouldn’t hurt, and the cross would leave a rougher mark. “5 strikes?” she suggested.

Guillermo upped the ante.

“How about 10?”

“15!” Nandor shouted, clearly having gotten lost in the excitement of it all and forgetting what they were bargaining over.

“Wait, did you say 10? That sounds like a fair deal,” Nandor said sheepishly, hoping Guillermo would let her take the earlier offer..

But the human didn’t back down.

“Well, you said it, and I think you can take 15. Besides, you want to be a good girl, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I've never written smut before, so who knows how this turned out? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
